


Adventurous Rendezvous

by Erindevlin4u



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Discovery, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Mystery, Science Fiction, Some Humor, Yu-Gi-Oh Shin Duel Monsters II | Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses, some cannon stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erindevlin4u/pseuds/Erindevlin4u
Summary: Your grandfather discovered the mystery of the eight millennium item but no one believed  him. He died in vain and you wanted to avenge him and prove to the world how great he was. After no one achnowledged your scientific theories, you embark on a journey to prove them wrong and with the help of Seto Kaiba, of course.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am back! I know you all have been waiting for me! I decided to remove Solutions because I was bored with the whole 'idol concept' and decided to write something different! This is a reader fic too! I had this fan-fiction idea back when I was in middle school but it was a little different. I decided to bring it back on here! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

You sit there, sipping on your wine. Watching professors, researchers, scientists, and even psychologists receiving awards. Of course they would invite you. They could care less about your studies, lectures, and findings. They just thought you were crazy; just like your grandfather. He was a great scientist, your role model. His theories, findings, discoveries were out of this planet. The whole town called him crazy, said he believed in myths and that nothing was a fact. They laughed at him when he claimed that there was an eighth millennium item.  She had read many journals about it after he passed away; trying to decode and solve the puzzle. In front of you, someone else was getting praised for it. It made your blood boil. Ishizu Ishtar had been awarded for finding the millennium earrings. She had not discovered where it was; but apparently it was somewhere on an abandoned island, hidden. You scoffed. Your grandfather was called crazy for discovering it and here they were praising this women's words. You were certain she had stolen information from your grandfather. 

 

There were originally seven millennium items; the necklace (which was previously owned by Ishizu), the rod, the key, the scale, the ring, the eye, and lastly the puzzle (which was previously owned by a close friend of yours). All seven of these rest in a museum in Egypt after the world almost ended because of their powers. The millennium earrings apparently have been rumored to have the power to control spirits and demons and to protect someone from danger, curses, and black magic. When you were in high school, your friends got into so many dangerous and life threatening situations so it didn't both you. You were up for the adventure anyways, it was what kept you going.

 

These same things that your grandfather had discovered. He was so close to finding out where it was, but he died in vain. You wanted to avenge him, to make those people pay for what they did. Excusing yourself from the table, you walk over to the front to grab a glass of wine. Once you turned around, you came face to face with Ishizu Ishtar. "Oh hello there, professor Orimoto." She smirks at you and you felt yourself boiling up. 

 

 

"What do you want?" You growled at her, but softly. 

 

 

"Now now, no need to be rude. I was just trying to be civil my dear. I'm glad to see you here, so sorry that you didn't win an award tonight." 

 

You grit your teeth together and clench your fists. This woman was testing your patience, she's lucky she isn't on the floor at this moment. You fake a smile and scoff. "Well, congratulations on your award."

 

"I see your still fake as ever. You ruined your career to follow in your grandfathers footsteps and now look where you are. No one even knows who you are if it weren't for your grandfather, poor man was delusional. Don't be like him and forget about his discovery okay?" 

 

"Look, you better take that back, my grandfather was a great man. He discovered it before anyone else; he's not crazy."

 

"Keep telling that yourself. Your grandmother left him too, right? He was to crazy and absorbed in his work to notice her, right? Didn't Seto Kaiba also leave you because you were too busy for him?"

 

"Shut up, don't you dare bring him up. You have no rights to say that." You walked closer to her, ready to swing but stopped when you felt a pair of eyes on you. Moving back, you walk away from her and step into the balcony; away from the party.  

 

 Looking down at the fountain below you, you quietly sip on your wine. You didn't let your tears fall, you were stronger than to let that woman's word get to you. 

 

 

"Well, you held yourself back pretty well there." You sigh, knowing exactly who it was. 

 

 

"What brings you here, last time I checked you were a businessman, not a scientist." 

 

 

"I was invited, plus I knew you'd be here all depressed." 

 

 

"Ugh I'm not in the mood for your games, Seto. Just leave me alone." You down the rest of your wine and sigh. You heard him walk closer to you. 

 

 

"This is about your grandfather, isn't it?"

 

 

"They made a mockery out of him! He was the one who found out about the earrings! He spend days and months holed up in his studies trying to crack the code and they call him crazy? That is was just a myth? Now Ishizu finds information about it and she's being praised about finding the world biggest mystery? This is just bullshit." 

 

 

He chuckled deeply and is directly next to you. He looks down from the balcony. "You're still jealous of her; aren't you?" 

 

 

"Maybe I am. I'm desperate, I want people to know who I am and to realize that my grandfather wasn't crazy." Kaiba didn't say anything but he just listened to you. That's what he always did; even when your parents passed away, he was there comforting you. It was rare of him to do something like that, but you two had a strong bond. You looked over at him and took in his appearance. He wore his usual white suit jacket with a blue button up shirt with a slightly darker blue tie. His hair was swept back, so you were able to see the details on his face more clearly. You lightly blushed, but looked away before he caught you staring.

 

 

"Seto, am I really that worthless?" You say, tears brimming at the corner of your eyes.

 

 

He pauses but then shakes his head. "You've sacrificed everything to become who you are. It's one of the reasons we aren't together anymore.." He sighs but you pout.

 

 

"You're half to blame for us to break up."

 

 

"Well, you're not wrong." He chuckled deeply. 

 

 

You knew Seto Kaiba since high school. At first, you never liked his personality and rich persona. Once you got past that stage, you both started to see each other a lot. There were many situations that led the two of you to eventually start dating. Your relationship was never rocky and it got very serious. You loved him for who he was and you were sure he loved you back. Once you both entered college, the two of you became very busy. Kaiba with his company and you were focused on your career and school. You barely had time to go on dates and rarely got intimate. Both of you ended things in bittersweet way and rarely saw each other until now. 

 

 

"Anyways, I should get going. See you around." You turn around and walk away from him. 

 

\--------

 

 

Once you were home, you took a bath and changed into something comfortable. You walk into your study and look around. There lay stacks of books, papers, and junk all around. Most of them were related to your grandfathers case. Looking through everything, you noticed a book you haven't seen. Opening it, you look through the contents. It had the usual things about his findings until your eyes stopped at a certain page. Carefully reading the pages of the journal; you were shocked to find new information.

 

 

"Oh my god, jackpot! Why did I not realize this before?"

 

 

 

You walk over to the bookshelf and look carefully . You don't see anything until you look behind a crack in the bookshelf. There was a whole there. Moving the shelf aside, you look into the hole a see a small box. Taking it out, you take it to your desk. There was no lock, so once you opened it, there was a letter.

 

 

_Dear Y/N, I hope you were able to find my letter in time. I had to leave some minor clues in my journal, but you are smart enough to figure this out. I had discovered where the millennium earring is stored. I had done some research and found the abandoned island in lies in, but some people broke in and stole my information. I managed to hide the map; it resides with Solomon Mutou, my close friend. Take the key in the box and go to him. Please find it and beware of people who want to steal it. I believe in you._

 

 

Tears ran down your face as you read through the letter. "He went through all this..." Sobbing quietly, you tightly clench the letter in your hands. "Grandpa...." 

 

 

Once all the tears cam out, you were angry. "I'm pretty sure it was the Ishtar's that ambushed my grandfather!" You swore to get your revenge and to clear your grandfathers name. 

 

 

 

**~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will (Y/N) find the mystery surrounding the new millennium item?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, its me! I know its been a while but like I said before, updates are going to be a bit random. I started a new semester of college and things aren't as heavy as they are. I have been wanting to pre-write a couple things before continuing. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying! Feel free to leave any comments if you are confused about anything.

Once you read the letter, you were going through many emotions. You walked over to the mini fridge in your office and took out a couple bottles of Soju.* It got you drunk fast and easy. After downing a bottle or two, you received texts from Kaiba. In a drunken stage, you called him. He didn't answer right away, but picked up on the last ring. He couldn't even say anything until your tears began to pour out again. 

 

"What happened? Why are you crying and why did you call?" You hiccuped as the tears began to keep falling. All he heard was her loud sobs over the line. He just sighed and listened like he did before. Once you calmed down, he opened his mouth. 

 

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked and you were silent. 

 

"I think I solved the mystery.." You say as you drink another glass of soju.  

 

"Are you drinking? You know how emotionally clingy and annoying you get when you're drunk." 

 

"I don't have time to think about myself. My grandfather....he-he.....he risked his life for me. He really did figure it out." You cried a little more until Kaiba has enough. He couldn't take it anymore. 

 

"Stay right where you are; I'm on my way." He hung up and you sighed. You hated this; you didn't want this. Once Kaiba reached your home; your one and only maid opened the door. 

 

"Where is she?" He asked as the elderly women closed the door and took his coat, hanging it up. 

 

"She's been locked up in her office. She hasn't come down for her meals either and I am getting a little worried for her health. All she does is drink in there." The maid says and Kaiba sighs. 

 

You weren't as rich as Kaiba, but your grandfather owned a big mansion. He left you everything he had and you made use of it. After your parents death, he took you in and even after your grandmother left and your grandfather died, you've been alone. Once you and Kaiba started dating, you relied on him a lot and your once empty life was filled with hope and love. 

 

Kaiba had made his way up to your office. He saw you sitting in the corner of your desk on the ground. Bottles of Soju sat in a messy place on the desk and floor. Your face was filled with dried up tears and hair in a messy bun. Your eyes darted up when you heard footsteps approach you. 

 

You quickly got up from your spot, stumbling over to Kaiba. He swiftly caught up to you and you tightly hugged him. He sighs and wraps an arm around your waist as you start sobbing into his large chest. 

 

"This is why I hate it when you drink. You get clingy and emotional." 

 

"I......I'm sorry...." He lifts you up into his arms and your arms instantly wraps around his neck and takes you to your room. He lays you down on your bed and you immediately grab his arm. 

 

"Stay with me, please...." You look at him through hooded eyes and he feels himself getting a bit aroused. He pushes the thought aside and sighs. He gets into bed with you and you quickly snuggle up to him, calming down a little. 

 

"I missed you......" 

 

"Shh, go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." 

 

"Seto...." You say, sleep coming to you. 

 

"What?" He loops an arm around you, pulling you closer to him. 

 

"I.....I love........you..." Your eyes close and you fall into deep slumber. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When you woke up the next morning, Kaiba was no longer by your side. Your head was throbbing from all the alcohol and your stomach was growling. You get up from the bed, yawning. Your maid rushes in.

 

“Miss (F/N), your finally awake. Please get ready and come have breakfast.” The elderly woman looked a little worried.

“Oh, Aiko-san. I’ll be right there, give me ten minutes.”

 

She nods and bows and walks out. You take a shower and get changed when you decide to go through your text messages. There was a text from Kaiba. You click on the message and were shocked to see his message. He stopped sending texts since you broke up.

 

_‘Make sure you eat a proper breakfast and don’t starve yourself. Stop drinking so heavily, it’s bad for your health. I left early for a meeting, I’ll see you around.’_

You scoffed. “What a worry wart.”

 

You left your room and made your way to the dining room, which Aiko had already set up for breakfast.

 

“Thanks for doing this Aiko-san. I don’t know what I’d do without you.

.” You begin eating as she watches you with delight.

 

“You know miss (f/n), you’re like a daughter I never had. Seeing you grow up and go through so much hardships, it pains me. I’ve been here since your grandparents first bought this house. I’ve been there through everything and I’m happy to see you doing so well. You used to lock yourself up when your grandparents fought, but seeing how much you’ve matured brings me to tear,”

 

Aiko says as you continue to eat, listening to her.

 

“I’ve had sons and always wanted a daughter, after your parent’s death, you seemed broken. I could see how much your grandfather had loved you. Even after your grandmother had left the house, your grandfather took care of you. I’m sure he’s glad, seeing you being so successful.”

 

“Oh, please Aiko-san. I’m grateful for having you around. I had you to look out for me when my grandfather passed away. Now please, I don’t want to cry anymore.” You finish eating and excuse yourself.

 

You grab your coat from the front and grab the keys to your car. You decided to go find Solomon Mutou. It was time to prove to everyone that your grandfather wasn’t crazy.

 

“Miss, should you be heading out now? Are you feeling better?” Aiko says.

 

“I’m fine. If Seto comes back, let him know I’m at Yugi Mutou’s shop.” She nods, and you leave, getting in your car and driving away from your home.

 

Once you reached the shop, you parked your car outside and walked in. It still looked the same as before. No one was up front, so you rang the bell on the desk. You heard a door open and close and saw Yugi come out. He grew much taller than before and his hair remained the same. He looks more like Atem now.

 

“(F/N)? It’s been so long! Since graduation, right?” He smiles, and you nod. His voice was much deeper than before. Puberty really did hit him like a truck.

 

“Yeah, you’ve changed a lot!”

 

“Same for you as well! What brings you by after so long?” He asked

 

“I wanted to know if your grandfather was here, I need to talk to him; its urgent.”

 

You took the box your grandfather left out of your bag.  “Oh, my grandpa is out now, he should be back soon. Come with me.”

 

He led you to the back and into the living room where all his friends were.

 

“(Y/N)?” They were all shocked to see you.

 

“Hey guys, long time no see.” You waved at them and Tea was the first to get up. She hugs you tightly and the rest follow. The all laugh along with you.

 

“Guys…. can’t breathe….” They let you go as Yugi bring tea and snacks.

 

“So, (f/n). What brings you here after so long?” Joey asks.

 

“I’m pretty sure you guys saw the news.”

 

“Oh yeah, about the eighth millennium item? Grandpa told us about it. Your grandfather discovered it, right?” Yugi says and Tristan chimes in.

 

“And Ishizu is taking all the credit for it!”

 

“Yeah, that’s it! It really makes me mad. He spent months studying all this and the information was stolen from him. I’m going to prove all of them wrong and avenge him.”

 

You continued as they all listened. “He left me a note and key, telling me that your grandfather has the map to where it’s located.”

 

“Oh, Grandpa has that stored in a secret place. Once he gets back, he will give it to you.” Yugi says.

 

“To think there was another millennium item, after all these years.” Duke says and Tristan nods.

 

“Man, that takes me back. All our adventures and dangerous missions…damn it really has been so long…” Joey says.

 

They all laughed and reminisced about the past. As they finished their conversation, Yugi’s grandfather had showed up. After explaining to him, he took them down to the basement, where the map was hidden. You handed him the key and he opened a cabinet which had a jewel encrusted box. With the key, he opened the box and there was a folded map. He hands it over to you.

 

You opened the folded layers and it was a map of all of Tokyo. All of the surrounding islands and cities.

 

“Woah, so it really exists.” Joey says.

 

“He really did make a big discovery.” Yugi says and everyone exists.

 

“What’s that?” Tea points to a small island that was circled.

 

“Yeah, what’s C-shift?” You asked, and Solomon Mutou stepped up.

 

“It’s where the millennium earrings rests.”

 

 

**~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soju = Korean alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how updates are gonna go; bear with me. Plus this might be very short. Reader and Kaiba are both 26 years old.


End file.
